Happy Family
by inactiveGE
Summary: Shonen ai, boy love! Don't read if you don't like it. Oneshot. Small crossover with Hp. Rikuxsora, Cloudleon. Riku disliked the word 'Gaurdian', but after Cloud and Leon take them in, he's forced to adjust to certain lifestyles...


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Kingdom hearts belongs to square enix, and harry potter to, well, Jk rowling.

A/N: Well, this is interesting. Just keep reading. Somewhat alternate universe I suppose.

* * *

Riku disliked the word 'Guardian' almost as much as Sora. Since loosing their island as sacrifice to restore the rest of their worlds, they had also lost their old friends, and closest family. And Sora had said it before, he didn't need a 'Guardian' to look after him, he could take care of himself.

Well, Riku didn't necessarily agree with this. Sora was _his _to protect, and the little brunette didn't have to really acknowledge this just yet, but anyways, Riku completely agreed, they didn't need anyone to be their guardian, they could take care of themselves.

However, the only place left for them to go had been Radian Garden, where Aerith and Yuffie had set up an Orphanage for children who were castaways of lost worlds and had no homes. Honestly, it was a great thing they were doing. It was hosted at Merlin's house, and he just kept adding rooms and beds, and Riku and Sora didn't have any objections to the idea.

It was the fact that they had been dragged in.

"Sora, Riku, I understand that you two have been wandering the worlds, and you're perfectly capable of functioning without being looked after, but now that everything's back to normal, Radiant Garden is trying to establish normal rules, so we can adjust to a lifestyle that is healthy to live in. And Kids under eighteen just can't govern themselves. You're both sixteen, there's schooling to take care of, and clothes, I know you have munny but there are certain things you still can't buy. And besides that there are no more hoses or apartments as of yet, we're still working on building them."

"I'll build one." Riku said defiantly, his hand fisting in rage, as he felt Sora's hand try to told on to his forearm to abate his irrational behavior. He looked at his best friend's sad blue eyes, and his spikes swayed as he shook his head N. This would not solve anything.

Riku turned to Aerith again. Her eyes were just as sad. "I'm sorry. Look, maybe you can help us? The kids here are a lot to handle, but they're still great kids. They've had t really hard too."

Riku smiled bitterly as he and Sora prepared their new beds. How much could it have possibly hurt in comparison to his past pains? Here they were, the key bearer, the boy once responsible for so much evil, and they had saved the world. And yet, they were now little kids again.

It had annoyed Riku immensely when the little kids grew snarky. A few months in the orphanage and he was about ready to crack one of their little skulls against the wall; the nerve of calling Sora a _weakling_. Riku would always rush to defend him, but as always, his brunette just held his forearm and shook his head Sora had grown to abhor violence, a traumatized look in his eyes when he ever witnessed the act. Riku was helpless to comply.

But he found other ways to take care of him. At night, when he would whisper screams that he could not break, Riku was always there, running a hand across his brow, through his spike,s to calm him. When the younger kids tried to sake away some of Sora's acquired magical items, Riku would be there, grabbing them by the hem of the shirt, raising them above the ground effortlessly and holding out his hand for the stolen piece.

The kids had grown scared of Riku, almost unwilling to approach him. Well, the nasty ones anyways. Sora had made good friends among the good intentioned innocents, and whoever was a friend of Sora had Riku's immediate protection. Although, Riku would stay guarded about completely judging them until they proved their worth.

And it's not like Riku and Sora were always in the orphan house. Aerith allowed them special privileges, and they were grateful to run errands for Cid or fix something with Yuffie. Curiously, there was no sign of Cloud and Leon in the empty house Leon had supposedly built. Upon questioning Aerith about it over dinner, many of the kids had hushed down and she quietly said Leon had gone to find Cloud.

Sora had asked no more, but Riku was weary. Was there a new darkness Cloud had become involved with? Or was it the same old Sephiroth who still hadn't been defeated?

Either way, it would be a long time he was sure before he saw them again. If Cloud didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

A few nights later, one of the older kids, about Riku's height, who had made himself known among them as the head bully, approached the key bearer. Riku, who had been sitting on his bead reading a book peacefully, immediately put his book down to stand behind Sora, with a glare in his eye that let the bully kid… was his name Jackson? Know that any wronging would not go unpunished.

Jackson continued. "So… you know Cloud and Leon?"

Sora, oblivious to the intimidation strategies, put his hand behind his head, and blushed. "Yeah, I fought them… and they helped me defeat heartless later."

"What a liar." He jeered. "Everyone knows they wouldn't fight a kid." He hackled before turning on Sora, who was now in defensive mode, again. "And let me guess, are you telling me you won?"

"What else would have expected from the key blade wielder?" said Riku from behind him in an oddly calm voice. "He's the best match for anyone… of course, he doesn't condescend to fight to ones such as you, but insolence shouldn't be taken by someone who helped save so many worlds."

"He didn't save our world." The kid said harshly, his meaty fists balling. Riku smirked when he noticed this. Pushing a confused Sora behind him, he went up to the designated bully.

"Tell you what… you can hit me all you want… if you can touch me." Enraged by the insinuation, bully let a punch out on Riku…

… Who dodged it easily by ducking.

Next, the other fist came, flying.

And once again Riku dodged it.

Largely uncoordinated movements were no match for his fluid shifts and soon, bully was out of too much breath to continue.

Thinking the situation was over with, everyone went back to normal, and the shamed bully was put to sleep with the rest of them. "You didn't have to do that, Riku." Sora whispered from the bed next to him.

Riku winced at the pleading eyes; they had lost so much of their brilliance since coming here. It was all Riku could have done to protect what he loved so much, without hurt him. "I love you, Sora." He blurted.

His short friend didn't flinch at all. He just looked easily at Riku. "I know. I love you too."

Riku wasn't sure that his friend correctly comprehended, what with the easiness of his answer, and knowing the brunette could be a bit on the clueless side.

But all doubt as removed when he saw Sora lifting himself up and coming over to nestle under the covers into Riku's bare chest, and the surprised silver haired lad could do nothing but use his arm to protectively wrap around the waist of his new boyfriend, marveling afterwards at the thought.

* * *

It was a brilliant summer day, and when the sun rose, Riku was surprised and immensely pleased to note his boyfriend was still in his embrace, fast asleep and a very peaceful look on his face.

He was content to just lie there and reflect on the joys of his life as he unfocused his gaze on the empty bed next to him, and its place against the wall next to the door.

The door that led to the rest of the house.

The door that was always locked when children slept.

The door that was now strangely open.

The door that was strangely open and the shadow that stood over his bed.

Riku let out an unmanly shriek when he felt a wet Willie in his ear, and glared immediately at Yuffie, who was grinning devilishly at the site before her. Cid was right there next to her, and Merlin was making an 'Oh my' face.

Worst of all, Aerith was there with her helplessly innocent smile that made Riku wince. "Come on, you two." Aerith said, keeping he smile on as she walked out the door.

It was as she left Riku noted all the other two men in the room. Leon… and Cloud… were back, and they were looking at Riku and Sora with unreadable expressions, though Cloud look like he was offering a small smirk.

He huffed in extreme annoyance. One night of heavenly sleep and now he was being watched by a bunch of peeping toms, and possibly some old perverts.

He looked down at Sora who was now wide awake and blushing, and cursed silently. They had woken up his precious sleeping beauty too.

"If we had known you were going to deflower our precious Sora, Riku, we could have come sooner." Said Leon as he left out the door and up the stairs. Riku blushed lightly as he sat up, mumbling protests. He still had his boxers on, in his defense. And so did Sora!

Merlin and Cid walked out with equally sly looks, and Cloud made Yuffie leave before handing the two of them spare shirts and pants. It was then Riku also noted the rest of the boys were staring. Would the morning's intrusions never end?

"Aren't you going to leave to?" Riku glared at the blonde.

Cloud smiled… which was quite eerie for him. "I'm supposed to make sure you to don't snog before we get over there."

"Over where?"

"You'll see." And that was the last they heard from the mysterious blonde. Now the kids were gawking at the blonde whom they knew as Cloud, and the fact that Riku had dared to speak so boldly to the man they'd heard so many rumors and tales about.

And then the three were out the door, up the stairs, and out of the orphan's lives forever.

* * *

When Sora and Riku climbed up the stairs behind Cloud, the group was already waiting for them, all sitting around the table with mugs of some steaming substance in their hands.

There were three empty seats. Cloud took the one next to Leon, and then took the mug Leon offered.

The two other seats were across from them, next to Merlin, and Aerith at the head of the table next to them, so they sat.

"So… what's this about?" Riku asked patiently, knowing it wasn't about the bed scene. They wouldn't have been in there if they hadn't have had something to ask.

"Leon and Cloud… want to take you to live with them." Aerith said, choosing her words carefully.

Both Riku and Sora's dispositions immediately brightened at the prospect.

Encouraged, Aerith kept on. "Their house is just a mile away from here, so you can still help out, but I'm sure they'll be employing you enough with the bailiey. Of course, once school starts, you'll be expected to attend, no excuses." Riku and Sora nodded and hummed yes's of agreement.

"We met Kairi in Twilight Town, if you're pleased to know. We offered her a place here as well, but she'd rather stay with her new boyfriend Hayner right now." Leon said Wryly. "Of course, we made sure she had real guardians before leaving, so she's safe there, and we'll be able to visit soon enough after we repair some of the most recent… damages done to our ship." Cloud coughed. "Other than that, if you pack your stuff now we can leave."

And they were down the stairs immediately to back all their belongings in their numerous pockets that kids from the islands were subject to have.

After hugging everyone goodbye, they followed Leon and Cloud to the newly occupied and formerly abandoned house.

Inside, it was a comfortable looking house, the first floor held a bathroom, a closet near the door, kitchen, dining room, and living room all in the open. The upstairs had one hallway, and the hallway held three rooms. The library, Sora and Riku's room, and… the master bedroom.

Riku turned to Leon, after he had closed the door to their room, which held two very basic single beds. "So… you two are like that?"

Leon didn't say a word in response, simply kept speaking of the basement which could be reading by a secret passageway in the library. It was under the entire house, and it held the main security computer to the household, their ship, an emergency ship and a practice combat room.

It also held a store of emergency weapons, potions, and escape routes. Leon was no fool to fall for the same darkness again. He would loose no more homes to it.

Riku hadn't anticipated sharing a room with Sora, and the brunette didn't seem troubled by the matter at all. In fact, when Riku tried respecting Sora's privacy by not automatically assuming he would sleep with him that night, it was Sora who had crawled in as soon as lights were out. No questions were asked, Riku simply draped an arm around his torso and they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Life with Leon and Cloud made Riku a very optimistic person, turning him into the type that didn't think the world was out to get him. Either of the two would employ one of them for daily tasks. With Leon, it was repairing the horribly mutilated bailey, with Cloud; it was helping Aerith in her home clinic. And it was one child per each gaurdian,(that is, Sora went with one, and Riku the other)that Riku had once, jokingly of course, asked if they were just adopted for their labor.

They had grown used to the moaning at night. For Riku and Sora, it as routine by now, although Sora had blushed in the beginning. It was all well and good though. It was only on really grumpy nights that Riku would kick the door across the hall and yell at them to quiet down, but then one of the two's voices would come in and ease Riku he's only upset for not getting any. Riku flushed in response, gave one last kick to the door and sulked over to Sora, who consoled him with innocent butterfly kisses and that was that.

Then that morning came.

Riku was a light sleeper, had been since Ansem had inhabited his body. The acute sense of awareness off all his surroundings that was very prone to those who dealt with darkness stayed with him even after all his missions. So, when he heard a fist bang on the wooden table in their kitchen, his eyes immediately opened. Quietly dislodging himself from Sora, he quickly descended the stairs to see the odd sight.

"We are not leaving Radiant Gardens." Leon seemed in the midst of a tirade or offensive movement, at the very least, he had been the one to do damage to the table. Cloud was leaning against the wall behind him, as they always seemed to find walls around them, and then an old man, with the appearance of Merlin though a bit taller and richly colored robes stood there, stroking his beard and Riku didn't fall all to completely right around him.

"But, you see, in our world there are new threats, threats of dark power. I'm concerned that the lord Voldemort will try to use the heartless, and in that world there is no means of control, no weapon which can fight them."

"Impossible." It was Cloud, as he pushed himself off the wall. "The key blade sealed that door shut. And no one from your world would be able to handle such a weapon."

"Which is why I'm afraid for such a boy. In Hogwarts, he could be protected…"

"_We_ are not leaving Radiant Gardens. " Leon stressed. "And besides that, what makes you think he couldn't be properly protecte here?" He narrowed his eyes. Leon _did not_ like this man, and if it was any more evident, now was the time.

"It's not that… but there there would be means to protect him magically, as you may not have the same gaurds as we do…" he was flustered. Riku stepped up.

"Sora may not b able to protect himself. But what makes you think I can't protect him well enough? Or Cloud, or Leon? What makes you better?" Yep, he was rude, a jerk, and yet it worked so well for him. But he finished with something meaningful. He lowered his head and glared hard at the man, hopeing whatever power was him in showed through his eyes. "I'm _not_ leaving Sora alone."

Leon didn't even look over to know Riku was awake, and dangerous. He just kept his gaze on the man who wanted to break apart his family.

"But Leon, if the world does become inhabited by heartless… it'd be a danger to all worlds. Sora would be needed, we may loose more people than we need too."

Leon clenched his fists and turned towards his lover, trying to containt all emotion. "I looked so hard to find you, Cloud, it was too hard…"

"Look, we'll be a happy family again. Don't be so stubborn though. You now what we have to do. We're SOLDIERS…"

"Give us a day." Leon finally omitted to the man.

And he was gone in a literal flash and pop.

"What are you doing up?" Leon attempted in a half smile. Riku felt it odd he didn't looked directly at him, but then he turned, and he saw Sora at the foot of the stairs, looking very mucha lsot child. Riku went over to hug him tightly to his body, wishing that if anything he ould remember that exact moment so perfectly clear that he'd be able to recall it ina jailcell thirty years from now, and it'd be just as that moment, the smell of Sora's bed ridden hair, the softness of his skin resting agains this own, the frail frame held between Riku's arms, so desceptively frail that could have broken him if it moved the right way.The way he knew Sora was still half asleepand not fully understanding the world yet just by the way his arms came around him, and his feet were positioned.

But then it ended, because Sora pushed him away, strangely enough, to go up to Leon, who was drinking coffee on the counter and brooding why Cloud Sat at the table, below eyelevel but still trying to find his gaze,waiting for Leon to accept he would have to eventually look at the blonde.

But first, Sora interrupted. And Leon was awoken out of his mood by surprise at the words from his mouth. "I'll be fine. Riku can go with me. And if it's more heartless, I need to defeat them before they become a problem again, right?" He smiled at Leon, and his gaze softened…. How could he say no, how could he deny helping another world? That was what his whole mission was about.

Aerith had an unexpected visitor that afternoon. "Leon and I are going with Riku and Sora to another world, there's a threat that has to be taken care of. Don't worry, their schooling lies over there too for now. We'll be with them, so they're safe from harm, but Leon's upset about leaving this place. So please, if any trouble happens, call us. He'll most likely be waiting for it."

She looked through her concerned blue eyes, but as usual, accepting they ahd to leave to do something important. "All right. Just be careful. I'll prepare some special potions with Merlin for your trip."

"Thank you. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku got briefed as they were incorporated in to one last training session in the basement. "So, you see, Dumbledore wants you as his students." Sora dodged and rolled away from the blade. "So you can act undercover to protect the students from heartless." Jump, and Sora was on the offensive, striking at the blade with his own. "Good. Now, me and Cloud have agreed to go as teachers so we can still be Gaurdians to you." Riku knocked the sword out of his hands. Leon smirked. "Get used to that word kid, I'm not your brother." Rike stayed silent, but glared.

"So, you two will be in the same world as us, and we have to stay… constantly?"

"Basically."

"And… in this way we can defeat _all_ the heartless they might bring?"

"That's what they say."

Sora didn't like the sound of this. Staying in one place, no adventure, no Donald and Goofy, school, summer vacation was definitely over.

* * *

Next thing they knew, they were in Diagon Alley, and they were getting Robes.

"Don't you guys have to wear any of these things?" Riku glared at the two men who were smirking as Riku was fitted into a 'dress robe', a flamboyant thing he'd never wear again.

"Organization thirteen left us some nice presents."

"Yes, it's eerily like those stupid suits… except much more breathing room."

"Leather coats… as if they didn't send enough messages." Sora snickered at his own joke, and Riku rolled his eyes.

Leon stood. "I'm going to find the bookshop. Cloud will stay with you guys."

And then there was only Cloud to glare at, but he wasn't responding, too busy flipping through a book on magical weapons.

Next was the book shop, of course, and they got all of their sixth year books. When asking Leon and Cloud how they were going to advance into six year in courses they'd never taken, Leon couldn't answer.

"You'll be taking specialized normal classes anyways." He said, remembering he conversation with the headmaster. Sora groaned.

* * *

"How was I supposed to know wands only work for creatures from ths world?!" Was Riku's defense as Cloud glared at the damage Riku had done to the shop, while Sora waited for his turn.

"Its true, Cloud, we didn't know until the Headmaster guy came and started laughing about it."

"You'd think he would have picked up on it after the second one though." Cloud mumbled in disbelief at the damage caused by just a few waves of the hand with nothing more hand a stick.

"He said we still have magic though, so he's going to make a different type of wand for us." Sora said reasonably, because Riku looked like he was about to get Latrine duty for this.

"Don't worry, don't worry, it's just a simple wave of the wand that can right it anyways." said Mr. Olivander, about ready to cast a spell. But Leon stopped him.

"No. No magic. Boys," he turned to the meek and defenseless gazes, "Start cleaning. Sir, where are your brooms?"

When they got to the bar place to sleep, they were thinking about how unappealing this world was.

* * *

"Come on. He said we had to go through the brick wall in order to get to platform 9 ¾.

Sora and Riku stopped rolling their carts in midstepp, and it took all of Cloud's will to not do the same, as he has to appear supporting of his lover's ideas.

Sora had to admit, he trusted Leon, beyond a doubt. The man had ome up with some of the wall stuff before, but… nothing like this.

"Come on, or you're going to be late!" Leon shouted behind his back.

"I'll go first, Cloud will come behind you." He said. He wasn't really sure about this either. But if he didn't look confident, no one would do anything. And he would be the one to go down if it was all a ruse.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he landed on the other side.

Next, Riku, then Sora, then Cloud, and they were all in front of the station.

They were surprised by the amount of people on the platform. "Platform nine and three quarters!" A man shouted right next to Leon's ear, and he winced.

"At least we know we're in the right place." He tugged on Cloud's arm to tug the blonde close to him, and digging his hand into his back pocket, because yes, the man wore black leather, but Leon made sure they always had pockets. He glared back at the women who feasted their vulture eyes on his prized partner. Not that they stood a chance, but, he still didn't like people looking at his Cloud. Cloud just snuggled into the antic, not much for caring about other people.

But then Leon realized he had lost sight of Sora and Riku, and looked around wildly before finally finding them at the door of the train, waving to them. Leon cursed lightly before running after them, hand still firmly grabbing Cloud's ass behind the pocket.

* * *

"So… now what?" Sora asked, extremely hyper from the morning expidentures of walking through walls and platforms with fractions and English accents… all with neither gummi ship nor key blade.

Riku, did not share the enthusiasm, loathing the four o'clock morning and still quite dreadfully asleep. So he just tugged Sora onto him and wrapped his arms securely around his waist in order to anchor his young love before drifting to sleep.

"Now, we sit and wait." Leon said, not about to sleep in an alien territory. Cloud followed Riku's example however, and cuddled into Leon… it was very odd to see them cuddling.

"Oi! I think I found one!" Leon heard a very thick accent very near their door, and he looked up at the intruder, who gawked. "Um… excuse me, sirs, but there's no room left in the other compartments, it's just me and two other friends…" The boy had glasses, and he was definitely avoiding gazes. "But… I suppose we won't fit. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we won't bite." Leon said before the boy could turn around. "And there's enough room for three more people."

"But…" He looked at Cloud, who took up the rest of the long seat with his body. Leon followed his gaze, and then smirked. He bent down and whispered something in Cloud's ear, and the blonde unconsciously wound his arms further in, and drew his legs so one drapped across Leon's own. And ths there was space for one more.

So in came the boy, and a pretty blonde girl, with her boyfriend ttrailing right behind her.

"Are you the new teachers?" She asked inquisitively of the two, staring openly and unashamed at the obviousl couple.

"Sort of, yeah." Leon leaned his head back on the chest, closing his eyes.

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry." The redhead gave a wave, and Harry smiled briefly, as he was uncomfortably right next to the other little couple, sleeping completely oblivious to the world.

And suddenly, Sora was up, and you'd have to wonder if he was sleeping at all. "I'm Sora, this is Riku, that's Leon, and the blonde under him is Cloud. It's nice to meet you, we're transfers." He offered his hand, which Hermione shook warily. Leon smirked, he had sensed the kid wasn't asleep when he noticed someone knocking on the door. Let the kid stand guard now.

* * *

"So… what are the horses being driven by then?" Riku hated the smell in the air, and hated even more that Sora had to get closer to the smell in order to examine a darkness just…not…there… He looked around suspiciously nd never let his grip go. They had changed on the train, and now Riku felt like a dork in something not even dignified leather, but flimsy cloth. Sure, he was gay, but it doesn't mean he had to dress like it.

"Invisible horses, thestles I believe." Leon said simply. "If you read the history book about this place, you'd know." And then he stepped into one.

The other two followed, and thats when Riku caught sight of them.

Dammit. They were ugly, and scary, and he was trusting this thing that lokd half dead to get him into the castle? Sora appeared to have suddenly seen it as well, and he held onto Riku like a security blanket while they were lead inside the carriage.

"Sora, Riku, you two have to come with us once we get off with the rest of them, you're supposed to be coming in with the first years but…"

"…That'd require us to loose sight of you."

"We are capable of not getting killed or maimed for more than a few hours, you know." Riku said sarcastically.

"Tell that to someone who hasn't seen you get possessed."

* * *

"Let the sorting begin!" The headmaster clapped his hands after the _awful_ hat song, and Riku and Sora were looking around wondering why everyone was just… so… short.

Sorted last as transfer students, they were given more attention than need be, and Riku wondered if anyone would try to take any shots at his uke.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted for Sora, and Sora grinned in delight at a talking hat before stepping off the stool and holding his hand out to Riku to pull him int the area. Riku smiled, taking it and only letting go once he was helped up the chair.

However, his grin turned into a scowl when he heard Cloud murmur : "_So gay_…"

As if he were one to talk…

_You have a dark past_

Holy shit… the hat talked inside his head… and it was reading his thoughts and…

_Yes… I read thoughts you dimwit. Obviosuly not for Ravenclaw_

Was it possible to murder a hat?

_Don't throw empty threats at me, you hardly have enough power._

Beg to differ

_You're a brave one though, to carry, all that light and darkness, such a burden… hufflepuff?_

Are you kidding?

_You're a very hard worker though_

The hat was insinuating?! The hat was pervert!

_You think I didn't see what you did to the younger partner of yours? You should be ashamed of yourself. He thinks everyone is that big. He thinks its only natural to limp. He thinks soup is supposed to be used that way…_

We haven't done anything!... too big...

_I don't think I should put you in Gryffindor. You'll defile his innocence even more…_

Innocent?! He almost butt raped_ me_ the other day, and thought it was _fun_. I was _asleep_!

_Slytherine looks very good for you…_

You don't want to do this…

_Oh yes… I do_

No, you don't.

_Yes, I do._

Ansem.

_What? Hat are you…_

And suddenly a piercing shriek echoed through the halls, and Leon pinched the brig of his nose in annoyance. "RIKU!" It was Sora who chastised, and it was quite comical to see evil faced Riku turn into happy innocent Riku, and the hat, frightened, shout "GRYFFINDOR!"

As Riku got off the stool, he put an arm over Sora' shoulder and sighed wistfully. "That was _so_ worth it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So worth what?

Why, a Leon beating of course.

Well, not really. Everyone knew, though, that when Riku unleashed Ansem, it took atleast a good six hour meditation to seal all the doors again, and while usually it was Aerith who helped, this time it was Cloud who had to request a special room to lock them both in, and Leon helped get things settled in Sora's room, completely ignoring the stares of the other sixth years in the room. "Well, you'd best not wait up for your boyfriend, he'll be gone till twelve, and then he has class at… seven? So… might as well just rest up yourself."

"I'll just sleep in his bed and warm it up for him then."Sora said assuringly, and Leon smiled, ruffling his surrogate 'son' 's hair.

"If you need anything, Leon and I … we'll draw you a map. For now just use a summon to help find us."

"Leon… can you stay with me… until… Riku." The kid tugged on his shirtwiththose adorable eyes, Leon was helpless to resist. The one boy he'd deny nothing to. He sighed, and pretended annoyance as he fell ontop of Riku;s bed, kicking off his shoes, and letting Sora use his torso has a pillow. He leaned his head back and figured, why not get some sleep out of it too?

He awoke six hours later when he heard the sound of a distinctly annoyed Riku. It wasn't hard to hear. There was a loud breathing and the kid's internal thought process was louder than Leon's own. And then Cloud's _laughter_ was just something else.

He cracked one eye open, and indeed saw the silver hair clash with green eyes, an intimidating glare that might have sent Riku back for another six hours… if Leon didn't choose that moment to speak.

"Want to take my place?"

Silver locks bobbed in the moonlight, and Leon and Riku swiftly switched places. And then Cloud had him by the shoulder, dragging him down the stairs, through a picture frame, through more stairs, more hallways, and finally past another picture frame and onto the bed. "I don't see the point in sleeping tonight." Was the only thing he said… that was comprehensible anyways.

Riku groaned… why was he the only one who ever heard them?

* * *

"So, what did you choose for your elective courses?" Hermione asked Sora, bright and chipper as he was for the new school day.

Her other two companions, Ron, and Harry, looked as thrilled as Riku to be up this early.

"Er…muggle studies? And… here, just look at it. I'm not sure where half of these are." He looked up at Riku, who was half dead to the world. "We have the same classes all day, so we'll get lost together." Such an innocent grin… Riku shivered at what 'getting lost' entailed.

"Oh, well, you have some odd classes on the first floor… must be a continuation of whatever school you transferred from. Anyhow, they take place on the first floor, a few doors down the first hall. It's next to a picture of a ballerina on top of a bowl of fruit, she should tell you all right."

"It's so cool, how the paintings talk…"

Harry grinned at the childlike enthusiasm, finding it very uplifting in fact. "Well, here we keep a policy of not speaking with them too much, as they cause a lot of trouble if you do."

Sora nodded absently as he dug into his place. Of course Sora is a food fanatic! He's a young, hyper-energized boy, and somewhat Japanese, his food drive correlates directly with how many heartless he's killed, and that's a lot. Not even Riku could beat him in an eating match, and sometimes, people ahd to wonder where that food went…

Riku knew, and he smirked about it.

* * *

Their first class, taking up two hours or so of their time, was the actual school they should have been attending, and the woman, Ms. Chase, co-taught with her husband, Mr. Chase, and combined they tested Riku and Sora to see how far they'd come in their real studies. For two hours, Sora and Riku were bogged down in a mini science test, math test, Reading test, and writing test.

Riku, of course, scored perfectly on all of them. It was Sora doing average in math and science, and a little better in reading and writing. Riku bit his ear after class in a little nook, and then whispered, "I guess we'll be continuing some after-school study sessions then."

Their next class… shocked, appalled, and amused them.

"Okay, so first thing's first. You're here… to make… some sort of worth out of your pathetic existences by protecting yourselves against coming darkness. Now, for the life of me, I can't see how this is going to help, but, we're learning_ spells_. Now, really, it's not that magic doesn't help, I know, quite well, that it does. Magic is completely necessary. However, if you don't know the basics of hand to hand combat…"

"Cloud!"

Leon was walking down the stairs now, scolding the 'teacher', who wore the robes of organization thirteen in an eerie fashion.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Take out the books you all bought for this class and read the summary of the first section while I talk to my co-professor." Leon said, addressing the class coolly, while tightenting a grip on Cloud's shoulder.

Then they disappeared, it was only natural for the class to talk.

* * *

In the future….

Riku held hands with Sora as they looked in mild shock, and disbelief, at what the blonde boy (Malfoy) told them. "it's a curse, those ghosts have come back to haunt us!"

Riku, however, knew those moans and screams anywhere, and he closed his eyes, begging the migrane to come later. Sora knew what was coming next. Riku stiffened, and turned towards the cavernous valley and yelled. "Hey, you two, KEEP IT DOWN!" His echoes resonated for atleast a minute before finally fading.

And then he waited for a response, just waited, knowing fully well it'd come. "You're jealous because Sora doesn't put out!"

He wasn't sure exatly how each distinct syllable had such a piercing sound, but none the less he flushed, and Malfoy looked at Riku with raised brows. "You… know them?"

"They're our parents." Sora explained, a bit embarrassed himself.

"Lets… go back to the castle." Riku said, trying for a grin as he dragged Sora away.

* * *

The end of my happy family LeonCloud, SoraRiku fic. Please review. It was a oneshot with no hope of real revival. 


End file.
